


not mine

by aquabliss



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabliss/pseuds/aquabliss
Summary: “By the way hyung, Seungyoun hyung didn’t do that move with you today in U Got It, huh? Was that planned?” Junho asked, sending a pang in Wooseok’s already anguished heart.





	not mine

Wooseok let out a sigh, plopping down in his bed. His body felt heavy, tired from performing for two days straight. He was drained, physically and emotionally.

He didn’t mind the exhaustion from his body, it was a price to pay for performing on stage, and he loves it, he thrives for it. However, his emotions were a mess, his heart was heavy as well.

“Hyung, are you okay? You haven’t talked all throughout the night.” Junho said, glancing at him while he was doing his nightly routine.

“I’m okay. Just tired, I guess.” He mumbled, sending a small smile towards the younger.

How could he be okay after what Seungyoun did? The man left him hanging, on stage. Thankfully, he was able to pull himself together and did his move from Love Shot instead.

“By the way hyung, Seungyoun hyung didn’t do that move with you today in U Got It, huh? Was that planned?” Junho asked, sending a pang in Wooseok’s already anguished heart.

“Seungwoo hyung and Seungyoun probably planned it. I didn’t know about it. But they looked good though, and the fans loved it.” Wooseok said, trying to make his voice sound indifferent, unaffected. Junho hummed and returned to his routine.

Wooseok closed his eyes, arranging the thoughts in his head. He doesn’t have the privilege to be sad. There’s no rule saying that Seungyoun’s move in U Got It was exclusively his. Seungyoun is close to everyone, intimate even. He’s clingy with all the members and Wooseok wasn’t special. He needs to stop getting too affected. He needs to stop assuming that he’s different.

To Seungyoun, he was just someone he would spend the remaining five years with. A friend and a co-member. Nothing more, nothing less.

Wooseok hugged his pillow, giving himself comfort, drowning himself in his sheets while tears were trickling down his cheeks.

Seungyoun wasn’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to share my pain with y’all.
> 
> Kudos and Comments/Feedbacks are very much appreciated!
> 
> Scream at me at my  
twt: chosyn_ (i also have a soc med au)  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/chosyn_


End file.
